The Reason
by Maroon005
Summary: Sakura has only a few months left to live. She decides to go back and visit her old friends again. She throws caution out of the window and starts to do what she pleases and enjoys her life. But how can u enjoy life when death is right around the corner?


**Hi guys! This is my brand new story that I had in my head for sometime. The first story that I wrote didn't get that many reviews...actually only one. But I love writing and I will continue and hopefully you, the reader, will like this one more than the other. And if you give me comments and your ideas I'm sure that I can improve my writing and make an even better story. Anyhow let's get started! **

**Summery: **

**Sakura has only a few months left to live. So she decides to go back and visit her old friends again. But she decides not to tell anyone of this and live her life to the fullest. So she throws caution in the wind and leaves her job and NY. But how can you enjoy your life when you can die at any second?**

"Where am I?"

"What is this place?"

Sakura looked around the dark and mysterious place.

"Hoe? Why am I wearing my old PJs? And why are my hands so small?" Sakura confused, started to look at her hands and a few moments later she realized that she is herself at 10.  Suddenly her heart ached and as she clasped it, tears started to rush down her face.

"Oh God…why does it hurt so much?"

Slowly opening her eyes, she noticed her previous 10 year old friend standing far away from her. Sakura stared at their worried faces,

"What's wrong?" she asked, forgetting all her pain. It was always like this, others happiness is more important than her own.

A 10 year old worried Tomoyo started to walk towards where Sakura is standing. As she came near her, Tomoyo brought out a mirror. In the mirror Sakura saw herself at 24. She was in a lot of pain and is crying. Suddenly the mirror smashed into the ground and broke into 100's of pieces. Sakura, puzzled and anxious, started to back away from her friend and started to run opposite them. None of her friends stopped her because all are grieving. As she was running, she suddenly hit a black figure. She looked up and saw an old man in a black cape with one of his eyes covered with his long hair. As she stared into his left dark brown cryptic eye, she was transferred to another place…another time. There she saw herself lying in a hospital bed…motionless as if all the life was sucked out of her. She saw the back of a strange man holding her hand and shouting, "No!!! Sakura you can't leave me!" as his voice broke down, tears came rushing down his face and he quietly said, "I love you…I love you so much. Please don't leave me here. I can't bare the thought I living in a world with out you." He then started to cry.  Right then nurses came rushing in the room since her heart monitor is not beeping anymore.

"No! No! No! This can't be happening! Please God no!" shouted Sakura as she woke up from her dream and she started to pant. She looked at her surroundings and took a deep breath.

"It was all a nightmare…nothing-" as she was about to finish, when a pain started to buildup in her heart. Gasping she slowly put her head on her pillow and a tear came down her face. She decided to relax and think good thoughts of her old home and her dear old house; just as it started, the pain slowly left her body.

Sakura looked at her alarm clock. "8 A.M? HUH? OH SHIT! The case!" she shouted and she started to run towards the bathroom of her apartment.

In less than 10 minutes she was ready and hopped on her black Mercedes and starts to drive to her work. While she was drinking her morning coffee she spilled some of it on her navy business suit. "GRRRR…this just isn't my day!"

She passed many cars and people who are starting their Monday morning. She then took a route that had very few cars and she started to speed up. The speed went up to 80 MPH and she cranked up the volume of her stereo that was currently playing Hoobstang's "The Reason". Sakura smirked a little and started to enjoy herself.

 The car slowly began to slow down as Sakura existed that route and went on a highway leading to the Queens Bridge connecting Manhattan to Queens. She slowly went to the best part of New York, Manhattan. The buildings reflected the sun rays, the ocean was as blue as ever and the sky was crystal clear and as she entered the world that she enjoys working in everyday she said to herself 'I love Manhattan.' She started to make turns between streets, with shops on every side, till finally she got to her working place, the Department of Justice which is the biggest court in NY and many cases are judged there. Sakura is a high-priced lawyer and she is the best there is…but always late.

Sakura then went to the parking lot of the DS and she swiped her ID card in a machine near the door. The machine beeps and then the way opens. Sakura slowly started to drive into a nearby parking spot and got out of the car. She then closed the doors by pushing a red button on her car keys and the car's backlights light up and beeps. She started to walk to an elevator at the other side of the parking lot. She looked at her watch and noticed its 8:45.

"OHHHHH DOUBLE SHIT!" she shouted as she started to run toward the stairs and as she got to the first floor she ran to the door marked as Court 12. She dashed inside and everyone started to look at her.

She waited some moments to catch her breath.

"Sorry,pant yourpant honor." Horrible accidentpant in the way causedpant a lot of traffic." Sakura said while leaning on the door.

"Miss Kinomoto you are a great lawyer but your timing is horrible. Just don't be late again." Said the female judge with a frown on her face.

"Yes, your honor." Sakura said as she starts to walk up to her client and she sits next to her.

"Ok now we may start the case." says the judge. "What does the defense say?"

Sakura looked at the judge while drinking a glass of water and got out of her seat and started to walk toward where the judge is sitting. She then looked at the other lawyer and just as she remembered how much she hates her she started to talk about how her client, Ashley, is not guilty and should not be sued. Sakura then started to state the evidence and how the whole thing began. Ashley is going to be the owner of a store which is currently under construction. The person that is suing her says that she was hit in the head by a huge piece of chalk from where the construction was happening and is therefore suing Ashley for about 50,000$ for medical fees caused by her injury. Sakura then denied the charges and said that her client had about 5 signs warning the people about the construction and that they should be careful.

After hearing the other lawyer, the judge said that the client of Sakura is not guilty and doesn't have to pay anything. She then got out of her chair and left the court.

Sakura got up from her seat and hugged Ashley with a huge smile on her face. But as she is hugging her, the heart pains come back again and her legs suddenly don't hold her anymore and she fell down but the other woman caught her and placed her on a seat.

"Sakura???" questions Ashley.

 After that, it's all a blank for Sakura.

She opened her eyes and saw that she is on a hospital bed. She saw Ashley standing next to her. "Ashley?" Sakura looked at her in a confused way till she remembered what had happened.

"Sakura the doctor wants to talk to you, and I have to go pick up my son from his school. Will you be ok?" asks Ashley.

"Oh yes. Sure. Please go. Thanks for bringing me here."

Ashley smiled as she left the room. After some minutes a middle age a woman wearing a white coat entered the room. She smiled at Sakura and asks: "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. So what's wrong with me?" said Sakura with a small smile.

The doctor looked at the charts and her smile faded away and a serious expression replaced it.

"Yes, you see---" she is interrupted with her pager beeping and as she looked at it, her face becomes white.

"O my God another emergency," as she looked at Sakura, she then told her to go home and that she will send a report to her work since she has to go to ER right now. Sakura nods and the doctor rushed out of the room. Sakura then started to put on her shoes and walked out of the hospital. She got in a cab and told the driver her address. As she got to her house she went straight to her room and rested on her bed, thinking about all that has happened. 'What did the serious face on the doc's face mean?' she thought until she fell asleep with all her cloths on.    

The next day as Sakura got into her office, her secretary brings her letters and one caught her attention. It was a white envelope with a weird sign, two snakes going around a pole, and the hospital name written in bold letters. As Sakura sat in her chair behind her huge desk with many files on top, she took out her letter opener and opened the letter.

As she started to read it, her eyes widened and she was completely in shock.

'What? Why? How? O my God!' as she shouted in her mind, she started to cry and the letter fell on the floor since she let go of it. She puts her hands on her cheeks and started to desperately cry like she had never done before. 

The letter:

_Dear Miss Kinomoro,_

_I really feel bad about being the one to tell you this. But it must be done…my dear patient; unfortunately your heart pains are indeed severe. Your heart is slowly dying with every pain that you feel. There is nothing that I can do, unfortunately. I feel awful to tell you this, but you only have a few months to live. _

_I would like you to know how sad I am about this and I recommend that you spent the last of your days with your loved ones. I am truly sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_           Dr. Cruise_

Sakura continued to cry and re-read the letter for the 200th time. After an hour she made some phone calls to all her clients and another lawyer. She then went out of her office. Facing her secretary, she told her that she will quit her job. The secretary shocked asked what the cause of this sudden act was and Sakura forced a smile on her face and said that she is going to go and visit her home in Japan and live there. She then told the secretary that she will be working with another lawyer since Sakura arranged it on the phone. Sakura then got her car keys and said goodbye to her secretary with a hug and left her office. 

While driving in her car, Sakura decided to go for a walk in Central Park. The beautiful trees and their blossoms filled Sakura's mind and as she started to walk she saw women her age…healthy and full of life. Sakura became jealous of them all and as she sat on a bench which over looked a huge pond with a restaurant on its side and boats going here and there, a tear came down her face. She looked at the happy couples going here and there. She watched mothers with their kids in their arms. And she thought, 'I'm never going to have that. I have been deprived of it all. I'm gonna die soon. But I don't want to! I want to live! I want to feel the wind in hair everyday! I want to have someone who loves me, who holds me when I'm scared. I want love, care and compassion. But…I can't have any of that…' and her eyes got watery again and she started to cry but a thought crossed her mind.

'I want to see dad and Touya again. I want to spend my last moments with them.  But I can't have them knowing this! I don't want anyone to know this till the last moment. I want to enjoy my life as if none of this happened and when the time comes hopefully I will then tell them.' She continued thinking about this as she got to her car and drove to her home.


End file.
